El más fiel de todos
by Kmiya
Summary: Lo ve de pie, con porte orgulloso y una mano apretando su pecho. Y es cuando se permite flaquear, aunque sea un poco.


**¤ Claim:** Shirohige + Moby Dick + Ace.  
**¤ Extensión:** 713.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler del 565.  
**¤ Notas:** Releer la última saga, mientras escucho Mägo de Oz, no sé si sea buena o mala idea.  
**¤ Resumen:** _Lo ve de pie, con porte orgulloso y una mano apretando su pecho. Y es cuando se permite flaquear, aunque sea un poco._

* * *

_―¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?_

_―¿No te parece que ese barco es demasiado... enorme?_

_―¡Por eso es perfecto! No hay mejor barco que ese para mí y mis queridos hijos._

_―Entonces tendrás que conseguirte más hijos, para poder llenarlo._

_―No dudes de que terminaré haciéndolo._

_―¿Dudar de ti? ¿Sobre eso? Solo un loco lo haría. Pero ¿una ballena?_

_―¡No cualquier ballena! ¡Una ballena blanca!_

. . .

El magma sigue cayendo, como enormes gotas de una lluvia desgarradora. Derrite el hielo a su paso, quemando a aquellos pobres incautos que no logran ser lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivarlo.

Pero eso no es lo que les roba el aliento a los demás. No. Los ojos de todos están puestos es el centro de la bahía. La madera cruje por los impactos y el fuego se extiende con rapidez, sin dar oportunidad a que alguien reacciones coherentemente. El silencio se hace presente por unos instantes, cuando la incredulidad y sorpresa golpea a todos. Luego le sigue la indignación, el enojo y la rabia.

―¡NUESTRO BARCO!

―¡EL MOBY DICK...!

Nadie logra creer lo que sus ojos ven. Nadie se esperaba que algo semejante pudiera llegar a suceder. Y gritan, enfurecidos. ¿Cómo se atreven siquiera a tocarlo? ¡Es su barco! ¡Su _hogar_!

Aún así, unos cuantos se quedan en silencio. Los comandantes de cada división se han detenido y observan con dolor el cruel espectáculo. ¿Y él? Callado, con el porte en alto, sin dejar que sus emociones lo gobiernen, o al menos, se dejen ver.

Shirohige mira como arde en llamas uno de sus más fieles nakamas, aquel que lo llevó a cualquier parte del mundo a la que quiso ir. Su pecho arde, estando seguro que nada tiene que ver la herida que Squardo le ha causado. Arde de dolor, como aquel que siente su viejo amigo.

Es entonces cuando lo nota. La figura borrosa que aparece sobre el casco. Pequeña a comparación del navío, pero grande en espíritu. Lo ve de pie, con porte orgulloso y una mano apretando su pecho. Y es cuando se permite flaquear, aunque sea un poco.

_―... lo siento._

La figura mueve la cabeza, negando, débil. Le cuesta, pero alza la frente, casi de manera altanera y le muestra a Shirohige la sonrisa más grande y radiante que nunca volverá a ver en su vida.

_«Gracias por todo. Por elegirme. Por cuidarme. ¡Gracias por haberme dejado ser parte de la mejor familia del mundo! Mi aventura acaba aquí. Por favor, que la tuya continúe un poco más...»_

La voz se ahoga cuando la pequeña figura desaparece entre el fuego. Sus palabras solo fueron escuchados por aquellos que le acompañaron siempre. El barco más grande que nunca conoció la historia desaparece entre las aguas rojizas por el magma y, tanto los comandantes de Shirohige como su capitán, siguen imperturbables, desentonando con el caos que reina en el lugar.

Un nakama ha caído y ellos le muestran sus respetos en silencio.

. . .

Ace se ha olvidado de respirar, su vista fija en el mar. Aprieta sus puños con la poca fuerza que el kairouseki le permite mantener en su cuerpo, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

_«¡Alza el rostro, idiota!»_ El grito lo detiene, confundiéndolo por un instante _«No puedes culparte de esto, no cuando estoy orgulloso de haber caído luchando. No te atrevas a insultarme de esta forma.»_

Ace mira hacia el cielo atónito, solo para ver una figura casi traslucida flotando frente a él, sonriendo con tristeza.

_«Se fuerte y no te rindas. No cuando todos nos esforzamos tanto por venir a recogerte y regresarte a casa.»_

A Portgas D. Ace se le humedecen los ojos, sin que nadie se fije en él y asiente despacio, cansado. La pequeña mano le acaricia el cabello, con cariño y desaparece en el aire.

_«Adiós.»_

. . .  
_  
―Hahahaha. ¡Solo a ti podría ocurrírsele algo semejante!_

_―He de tomarlo como un halago viniendo de ti._

_―¡Por supuesto! Y ahora que le he dado el visto bueno, ¿me dirás si ya tiene nombre?_

_―Claro que lo tiene. El mejor nombre del mundo._

_―Estas muy seguro que este barco será mejor que el Oro Jackson ¿eh?_

_―Este es el único barco digno de compararse con el tuyo._

_―Habla de una vez, ¿cómo lo has llamado?_

_―Moby Dick._

_―Sí. Ese es un gran nombre._

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
